


Want

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has many wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets challenge 37 prompt squirrel

Grey, grey and more grey, that's what Ray thinks of when he thinks about fall. That and apple cider.

Ray is standing in the park watching Dief and Fraser practice their hunting with a stuffed toy squirrel. Well, Fraser is practicing, Dief just looks bored. Red and yellow leaves are being crunched under Fraser's boots. A cold wind blows and Ray wraps his arms tightly around himself.

'You ready to go home?' Ray asks Dief who is sitting at his feet.

Dief wags his tail and that's good enough for Ray.

Ray is about to tell Fraser it's almost time to go home when the sun comes out from behind a cloud and yellow sun light falls on Fraser head and shoulders. Fraser closes his eyes and lifts his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

Ray sucks in a breath and stares, his wanting to go home is replaced by another kind of want. He wants to kiss that smile off Fraser's face, he wants to see if Fraser's sweater is as soft as it looks and he wants to do a million other things he's too scared to do. As much as he wants to see if they can be more than buddies, he's just as afraid he'll somehow screw it up and they won't even be able to be buddies.


End file.
